One Little Bite
by TheDarkCorner371
Summary: Freeza took a step forward and Vegeta immediately took one backward. He didn't know how the virus operated or if it even was a virus. Nobody had bothered to research things properly because, by the time someone had realised that there was something wrong in the medical ward, people had already started to turn into monsters.


**One Little Bite**

"Where are you going, Vegeta?"

The Prince gasped at the sudden utterance and immediately recoiled in horror. "You were going to leave, weren't you, darling? You want to leave me, isn't that right, sweetie? You were hoping to grab a ship and run away from me, even after all I've done for you. Am I wrong you spoilt, ungrateful doll?" Vegeta wordlessly took a step back, keeping the creature in sight while he tried to find a way to escape. It was useless and he knew it; behind him, the other monsters were pounding on the barred door, deafening him with their inhuman shrieks. No, the only escape route were the pods in front of him, but he had to get past...

"You break my heart, love, you really do. See?" Freeza pulled open his ruined chest, showing to the nauseous Saiyan the bloody cavity where his heart used to reside. "See? It's gone and it's all your fault." Freeza took a step forward and Vegeta immediately took one backward. He didn't know how the virus operated or if it even was a virus. Nobody had bothered to research things properly because, by the time someone had realised that there was something wrong in the medical ward, people had already started to turn into monsters. All it took was one soldier, contaminated with Gods-know-what while scouting an unknown planet. Whatever got him, also got the doctors, and the other soldiers, and Zarbon and Dodoria and Radditz and Nappa... Gods, Nappa. He was the one who told the Prince to run, to go to the pods, to get away from the ship because there was no hope of salvation, because Freeza had donned his final form... but the things had got him anyway. And now...

"Why so silent dear?" The monster stepped closer to him, grey dead eyes staring into his darting ones. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. He had to get to a pod. "Am I scaring you?", not-Freeza wondered sweetly, "You were so scared of me when you were a child. It's been so long... You were just soooo cute. I wanted to eat you up." Vegeta felt himself starting to tremble as Freeza stared at him, licking black lips with a bloody tongue. "I _want_ to eat you up. You look so delicious! I bet you taste sweet..."

Why was he still able to talk?! None of the others could, they were just monsters who growled and screamed! Why did the bastard always have to be different! Freeza smiled, showing teeth that were much sharper than normal. He spread his arms invitingly. "Come, love. You're trembling, darling, let me hold you. I promise to chase aaall your fears away. Come to me, dear, I'll keep you safe from those monsters. I'll even forgive your betrayal. All I ask for is... one... little... taste..."

Vegeta aimed a blast at him and run. The pods were close, he could make it, he _had_ to make it! One pod had its hatch open. He managed to grab the door. A mangled arm wrenched him back, dragging him kicking and screaming in a cold embrace. The monster's tail wrapped around his legs and a white hand kept his wrists trapped. Game over. "No! No, no, no! Nonononono..."

"Hush". Freeza caressed his cheek, his black nails cutting the skin. A rivulet of blood mixed with tears Vegeta hadn't realised he was shedding. "I know it feels scary, but you shouldn't be afraid love. In a minute, you're going to be much more powerful than you were before and immortal too! Aren't you excited! I know I am..." Freeza dragged the Prince even closer, fixing a hungry gaze on his exposed neck. "No, don't! Stop! Let me go, dammit!" Freeza smiled again. "You're going to be beautiful", he assured, "Everyone will look at you and weep in envy. You will be beautiful, strong and mine. We'll conquer the whole universe! All it takes is... one... little... bite..."

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
